Una amistad ¿Algo mas?
by Merak Galadwen
Summary: Cap 10!! Porfin despues de semanas!! Esta vez me puse muy cursi, no se de donde salio, pero mejor se los dejo a ustedes, lean y dejen RR por favor!!
1. Default Chapter

Este fic es gracias a las tardes de ocio en mi casa, espero que lo disfruten, y por favor, dejen sus opiniones que me ayudarán mucho a mejorarlo, gracias ^_^ (Coman frutas y verduras)

Capítulo I 

Tarde lluviosa y bulliciosa en la Torre de Gryffindor, en dónde los cuatro chicos mas locos de todo Gryffindor estaban haciendo una fiesta como festejo del partido de Quidditch ganado a Slytherin hacía unos momentos. 

James Potter, el cabecilla de la pandilla estaba haciendo bromas espectacularmente grandes, entreteniendo a sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

 -Vaya Prongs, eres realmente bueno, no creo que haya nadie que nos gane en bromas- dijo Black. Chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

 -Lo se, lo se- dijo el aludido, de cabello despeinado y ojos azules, aunque oculto por unas gafas redondas -Por cierto, estaba pensando en una bastante buena en contra de Lily Evans, la chica que hizo estallar mi caldero en clase de pociones la vez pasada, por su culpa me quedé castigado hasta las ochocientas de la noche- dijo James con una nota de queja en la voz. 

-Ella dijo que había sido un accidente- protestó Remus. Este chico era de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, con una sonrisa cálida.

-No lo fue, yo ya conocía a esa chica desde antes de venir a Hogwarts - dijo James – solamente que casi no hablo con ella-

-¿Ya la conocías?- preguntaron todos a la vez. 

-Si, miren, ya ven que mi papá trabaja como auror, bueno tiene que estar en contacto con los muggles para poder estar actualizando sobre las cosas que ellos llamarían "raras", para ver si no hay magos malvados por ahí y todo eso, ¿no? Bueno, un día........................ 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
"-Lo siento mucho, hoy no, tengo que ir al trabajo- Dijo un señor de cabello negro azabache, despeinado y ojos azules. 

-Pero lo prometiste- declaró su hijo, completamente igual a el.

-Lo siento mucho, pero te tendrás que quedar en la casa de nuestra amiga, Lizbeth Figg, todo el resto del verano, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ella te llevará al andén 9 ¾ - Declaró el papá, y dio por terminada la discusión.  
  


  
Días después, el pequeño James iba rumbo a casa de la mejor amiga de la familia. Su mamá lo trataba de animar diciéndole que la señora Figg tenía una pequeña niña llamada Arabella, tal vez podrían ser amigos. 

-¡Mama, el me lo prometió, y ahora ha roto su promesa!- dijo muy enojado el pequeño James. Pero aunque llorara, pataleara, se enojara y gritara, nada iba a cambiar, el se quedaría en casa de la señora Figg el resto del verano, antes de su entrada a Hogwarts, el momento mas importante de su vida, y por encima, la señora Figg vivía en el mundo muggle. 

Llegaron a una casa en una calle muggle, la calle decía Privet Drive. Mientras sus papás se iban a arreglar con la señora Figg, el pequeño James aprovechó para dar un vistazo por una casa que estaba cerca de ahí, en donde había dos niñas pequeñas jugando, una era alta de cuello largo, ojos café y de mal aspecto, y la otra era una niña pelirroja de unos ojos verde brillante, realmente preciosa. Estaban jugando extrañamente, al parecer había una especie de aro en la pared, y en el suelo había unas marcas extrañas, y las niñas tenían una pelota que trataban de quitarse, y la que tuviera la pelota tenía que meter la pelota en el aro. 

-Hola- dijo la chica pelirroja al verlo. 

-Hola- dijo también la otra chica 

-Hola- contestó James. 

-Me llamo Liliana Evans, pero mis amigos me dicen Lily, y ella es mi hermana, Petunia- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-Yo soy James- 

-¿Quieres jugar básquet?- preguntó Lily. 

-Eh..................- 

-James, vente ya- dijo la señora Potter desde el otro lado de la cerca. 

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, adiós- dijo James, y se fue a casa de la señora Figg.  
  


  
En realidad ese verano no la pasó tan mal, es decir, se hizo amigo de la pequeña Arabella Figg, hija de Lizbeth, y ella le presentó a sus dos vecinitas, las cuales estaban encantadas de tener a un chico en la pandilla, y James descubrió que a las tres niñas les encantaba hacerse bromas mutuamente. 

Un día en que James estaba viendo una revista del mundo mágico, Lily le tiró un globo de agua en la cabeza, pero el globo tenia harina y leche, el pelo de James quedó mas rebelde de lo que era, con trocitos blancos. 

Otro día estaba la pequeña Arabella y James platicando acerca de los mundiales de Quidditch en el jardín de la casa de Arabella, cuando de pronto un cohete de apenas diez centímetros de altura aterrizó en medio de los dos, y al instante explotó, bañándolos a los dos en pintura roja. 

-¡Evans!- exclamó Arabella, y al instante se puso a perseguirlas por toda la calle, hasta que las dos niñas se metieron a sus casas. 

-Bueno, como sea, mañana es el cumpleaños de Evans, podremos hacerle una broma- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, y James asintió. 

A James le encantaba hacer bromas, y normalmente en el mundo mágico, el era el que hacía mas bromas que todos sus amigos, pero en el mundo muggle era diferente, es decir, el casi no conocía nada de las cosas que usaban los muggles, y apenas iba aprendiendo a vivir como tal, por lo tanto, Lily y Petunia le ganaban en todo.

  
  
Al día siguiente estaban James y Arabella esperando a que Lily y Petunia salieran de su casa, pero pasaban las horas y nadie salía. 

-Que extraño....- susurró Arabella, así que cogió un paquete que había en la mesa de su casa, y ella y James salieron hacia la casa de los Evans. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron. Lily les abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, pero ellos notaron que estaba preocupada, puesto que su cara estaba bastante pálida, así que Arabella dijo: 

-Lily, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, te traje un regalo- y le entregó un paquete que había traído de su casa. Lily sonrió y al parecer se le fue un poco la preocupación, y desenvolvió el paquete, que era una caja, la destapó, y un gran pastel se fue a estrellar en su cara, mientras Arabella y James reían, y Lily también rió. 

-Muchas gracias, aprecio el detalle- bromeó un poco Lily. 

-¿Porque tan preocupada chica? Ni siquiera saliste a saludarnos, como prometiste la vez pasada.- Dijo Arabella. 

-N.. no es nada- contestó Lily, y desvió la mirada. Mientras tanto, James observaba la casa de los Evans, bastante bien amueblada, muy limpia y amplia, encima de la chimenea había fotos de Lily y Petunia con sus papás, y mientras pensaba en lo feliz que el sería si tuviera un o una hermana, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-¡Lily!¡Saca este horrible papel de mi habitación, jamás lo aceptaré, jamás!- Era Petunia gritándole a Lily. Lily solamente se quedó observando a sus dos invitados, bastante apenada por eso. 

-Yo lo siento, es que me llegó una carta, y a Petunia no le gustó lo que decía- -¿Una carta? ¿Que carta?- Preguntó James muy interesado. 

-Bueno......- contestó Lily.

  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Ok. Creo que ya todos saben que carta fue la que le llegó a Lily, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si quieren que lo continúe, dejen sus r/r


	2. Amigos de verdad

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews, y mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber podido continuar con el fic, he estado muy ocupada y hasta ahora  he tenido tiempo de relajarme y un poco de iluminación, espero que lo sigan disfrutando :D

^_^

Capítulo II 

James y Arabella continuaban observando a Lily, en espera de una respuesta, pero ella simplemente se quedó a mitad de la frase y suspiró.

-No importa, creo que me las tendré que arreglar así- y se levantó para ir a poner el sobre la chimenea, y luego volteó hacia sus amigas y dijo:

-¿Quién quiere pastel?- 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió como tranquila, vieron un poco de televisión (James estaba emocionado, nunca en su vida había visto una televisión, ya que en casa de la señora Figg no tenían) y jugaron Risk. Petunia no había querido bajar a donde estaba su hermana, así que Arabella y James no pudieron platicar con ella, pero por lo demás, todo estuvo bien.

Cuando estaban por irse, la señora Evans les ofreció algo de cenar, y en lo que Lily y Arabella decían que no, James se las arregló para ir a la chimenea y tomar a carta que Lily había dejado ahí. Abrió el sobre y se encontró con algo que el mismo había recibido hacia poco, así que la volvió a dejar en su lugar, para luego reunirse con Arabella y Lily en la puerta.

Al salir a la fresca calle, y después de que se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos, James le comentó a Arabella en tono confidencial, alzando no mucho la voz:

-Lily es una bruja-

Arabella se detuvo y exclamó:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sshhh, baja la voz, la carta que había recibido era la de Hogwarts, y va a empezar el primer año junto con nosotros-

-¡Sensacional, así estaremos los tres juntos en la escuela!- volvió a exclamar Arabella muy emocionada.

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba jugando básquet en la cancha de su casa, pero Petunia no estaba con ella, lo cual extrañó mucho a Arabella y a James, los cuales estaban saliendo de casa de esta última. 

Caminaron hacia casa de Lily, y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a una fuente de sodas que había unas cuadras hacia el sur, así que Lily fue a su casa a avisar en donde iba a estar, para salir de nuevo, esta vez seguida de Petunia, la cual estaba muy enojada, pero saludó amablemente a Arabella y a  James, y se volvió a meter en la casa, dando un portazo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- preguntó Arabella muy extrañada.

-Es solo que la carta que recibí ayer no le gustó mucho, así que desde entonces está enojada conmigo, no le he podido hacer comprender que es una tontería enojarse por eso, no es algo malo, es una gran oportunidad para mí ser lo que soy, y estoy orgullosa de ello, no tengo porque......- Lily se quedó callada al ver que había hablado mas de la cuenta, así que siguió caminando sin decir nada.

-Mañana podemos ir al cine, ¿vamos Lily? – comentó luego Arabella.

-Er.... mañana iremos a comprar mis útiles escolares- comentó Lily, divagando. En eso llegaron a la heladería, y entraron.

Por dentro era un extraño lugar, el cual le encantó a James en el acto, porque a pesar de que era una fuente de sodas, también era un centro de videojuegos, así que Lily y Arabella le enseñaron como debía de jugar (Lily no se explicaba porque James jamás hubiera usado los videojuegos ni visto la televisión, pero se abstuvo de preguntar) y Lily y Arabella compraron una nieve da uva y galletas con crema respectivamente, y se fueron a una mesa a comer su helado.

-Lily, ¿qué decía la carta que recibiste? Desde entonces has estado muy cambiada y me preocupa porque tu no eres nada seria.- dijo Arabella sonriendo de forma comprensiva.

-Bell, aunque quisiera decírtelo no podría, es mejor que las cosas se queden así como están- comentó Lily, desviando la vista.

-De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte un poco, la carta es del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y tu, Lilianne Evans, eres una bruja que fue aceptada en él, pero no sabías nada de ese colegio porque eres hija de padres sin magia, a los cuales se les llama muggles.- dijo Bell con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro.

-Eh......... si, exacto, ¿cómo.....?- preguntó una muy confundida Lily.

-Vamos a mi casa y te lo demostraré- interrumpió Bell, jaló a Lily (a la cual casi se le cae el helado en la blusa que traía) y después jaló a James de donde estaba jugando (el cual no se mostró muy contento con el asunto, siendo que estaba a punto de romper su propio quinto récord, lo cual no le importó a Bell) y salieron corriendo a casa de Arabella, y al llegar, Bell los empujó a los dos hacia adentro, y los sentó a la fuerza en la sala y después subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Lily ya conocía la casa, pues ya había estado ahí un montón de veces, ya había visto las paredes color crema y los sillones tapizados de tela bordada (muy fina, según la opinión de Lily), y la chimenea en la cual había colgado encima un cuadro enmarcado, la foto de un hombre de cabello negro y bigote, y ojos café, el cual era el padre de Arabella, pero que había muerto hacía mucho, según Arabella, había sido asesinado, pero nadie sabía quien había sido.

Lily estaba rumiando en estos pensamientos, mientras James se divertía viendo nerviosamente de un lado hacia otro, esperando que algo sucediera, cuando llegó Arabella hecha un huracán, y puso en las manos de Lily un tablero.

-¿Te acuerdas que te había gustado mucho este ajedrez de marfil?- preguntó Arabella.

-Si, pero no entiendo que relación tiene este ajedrez con....- pero se vio interrumpida, porque Arabella lo abrió, y de ellas salieron las piezas que se acomodaron en su lugar solas.

Lily vio esta escena un poco impresionada, mientras que James miraba hacia las dos chicas con cara de "mírenme estoy aquí, no me ignoren por favor", pero nadie le prestaba atención, porque ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas, cada quien en lo suyo.

-Lily Evans, se le informa que su amiga Arabella Figg, y el Señor James Potter son miembros nuevos también del Colegio Hogwarts, aunque a diferencia tuya, nuestros padres si son magos, pero no hay nada malo en ello, te lo aseguro – dijo Arabella con la alegría pintada en el rostro.

_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_

Bien, aquí esta el segundo cap. (apenas, si lo se, tataré de ser más rápida) espero que les haya gustado, y dejen R/R, gracias.


	3. Conociendo

Creo que después de un tiempo de espera, por fin he vuelto, ya sabe, si dejan sus R/R, poco a poco añadiré mas cap., por mientras aquí está este, espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo III 

Lily empezó así al época mas feliz de su vida, con sus nuevos amigos magos, al igual que ella, y poco a poco fue aprendiendo cada vez más acerca del mundo de la magia.

Un día decidieron ir a compara los libros y cosas que necesitaban para su primer año de clases, así que la mama de Arabella decidió llevarlos al Callejón Diagon, los padres de Lily le dieron el dinero para que pudiera comprar sus libros y si quería, unas cuantas cosas más.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Lily notó que era un establecimiento que mucha gente no podía ver, era bastante peculiar, y sin embargo pasaban ante él como si fuera cualquier otra tienda. Entraron y se fueron directo al patio, por donde penetraron (con gran asombro de Lily) al famoso Callejón.

James y Arabella guiaron a Lily hacia donde tenía que comprar el uniforme de la escuela.

-En mi antigua escuela muggle, no había uniforme, era ropa libre- comento Lily, suspirando, y preparándose para encontrar  uniformes horribles, pero las túnicas que vio le encantaron, así que ya no dijo nada acerca de ello.

Cuando terminaron de comprar las túnicas, James las guió hacia la tienda de libros, en donde los tres niños salieron muy cargados con ellos, pero bastante felices.

Caminaron un poco más para entrar con Ollivander,  en donde compraron cada quien su varita mágica. Arabella y James ya sabían uno que otro truco, por ser hijos de magos, así que se los enseñaron a Lily, la cual los aprendió en menos de un minuto, para sorpresa de los jóvenes magos. Luego de eso entraron a una lechucearía, en donde compró cada quien una lechuza, después de explicarle a Lily para que servían. Caminaron más por un tiempo, hasta llegar a una joyería, en donde Lily vio un anillo con una piedra azul extremadamente rara, jamás la había visto en alguna otra parte. Pidió entonces a James y Arabella que entraran a ver ese anillo.

-Es un zafiro mágico, no es muy extraño, ¿te gustó?- pregunto Arabella.

-No, en realidad me fijé en el porque a Petunia le encantan las joyas y cosas de ese tipo, por eso, me recordó mucho a ella, casi no hablo con ella desde lo de la carta, y sin embargo extraño platicar con ella como antes lo hacía- dijo Lily en tono confidencia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se lo compras?- dijo Arabella, sonriéndole – creo que no te podrá negar este excelente regalo-

-Tienes razón- a Lily se le iluminó el rostro, así que compró el anillo y pidió que lo envolvieran como regalo, y así salieron los tres de la tienda con el anillo de Lily.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, James vislumbró a alguien y se alejó de las chicas corriendo como loco, con gran sorpresa de Lily.

-A lo mejor encontró a su amigo Sirius, lo extraña mucho- dijo Arabella, contestando a la mirada de Lily –mejor será que salgamos ya, James puede encontrar el camino de salida el solo, mi mamá nos está esperando en el Caldero Chorreante- dijo Bella, y ambas niñas salieron de ahí muy contentas con sus compras del día.

Entraron a la taberna y se encontraron con la Señora Figg, quien gustosa les ayudó a las niñas a llevar sus cosas hasta el carro, y alabando a las lechuzas nuevas de cada una.

Cuando ya habían metido todo, apareció James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diciendo que se había encontrado, efectivamente, con Sirius Black, pero para su desgracia, se habían encontrado con otro chico de cabello negro que empujó a James por equivocación, según el, y ahí casi se arma una pelea si no hubiera sido porque llegó un  hombre de mas de dos metros de altura y separó a ambos chicos con solo mirarlos. Ahora James estaba cubierto de tierra y con un ojo morado, pero muy sonriente, ya que según el, el otro chico había salido peor librado.

-James, tus papás me encargaron mucho que te cuidara, y si te portabas mal, tendría derecho a castigarte, así que por la siguiente semana no podrás salir- dijo la Señora Figg, a modo de regaño, con lo cual James se calmó un poco en su euforia.

Llegaron por fin a casa de Lily, en donde se despidieron y la dejaron. Apneas Lily había entrado a su casa, y se encontró con su papá, su mamá y Petunia en la sala, platicando acerca de lo de Lily.

-Papá, mamá, no van a creer todo lo que vi hoy en el Callejón Diagon, fue excelente, si vieran, ya tengo todas mis cosas de la escuela, las revisé junto con James y Arabella, y ellos me enseñaron a hacer ya varios hechizos, si quieren, le puedo mostrar algunos- dijo Lily, sin parar de hablar, dejando a su mamá y a su papá con la boca abierta, mientras su hermana la miraba ceñuda. 

Lily corrió por una taza de porcelana que se había roto hacia varios días, la tomó y le dejó en la mesa central de la sala, y sacó su varita mágica:

-_¡Reparo!_- exclamó, y al instante la taza volvió a estar completa, sin un solo rasguño.

Los papás de Lily la felicitaron, y se fueron a la cocina ambos a preparar la cena, mientras Petunia se quedaba sentada en el sillón, contemplando el vacío fijamente, como si tuviera algo de interesante.

Lily se acercó a ella para que pudieran hablar, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en el rostro. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin descanso.

-Petunia- susurró Lily bajito, esperando que volteara a verla, pero Petunia hizo como si no escuchara nada. –Petunia..- volvió a susurrar Lily, y esta vez consiguió que le contestara.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto después de la carta?- preguntó Lily, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que porque? Como si no supiera que a partir del momento que recibiste la carta, nuestras vidas cambiarían, ya no sería lo mismo, nosotras estaríamos totalmente separadas la una de la otra, yo voy a seguir en la secundaria en la cual estaba planeado que entraras tu, pero en cambio tu te irás ese Colegio, y conseguirás a tus amigos, y sin embargo, te olvidarás de mi cuando tengas que irte para siempre, se que en cuanto salgas de ese colegio, te irás a hacer tu vida entre magos, porque tu ya no perteneces aquí, tu perteneces a ese mundo, por eso, me di cuenta de que ya no sería lo mismo- contestó Petunia, rompiendo en llanto desesperado.

-Tienes razón, muchas cosas van a cambiar, ya no será lo mismo, ya no nos veremos tan seguido, estaremos en lugares completamente diferentes y bastante alejadas una de la otra en cuanto a distancia se refiere, pero créeme que siempre serás mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejar de quererte como hasta ahora, te lo puedo asegurar- contestó Lily, también con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó de las bolsas que traía la caja con el anillo, y se lo dio a Petunia para que lo abriera.

Petunia tomó la caja entre sus manos, esperando alguna broma por parte de Lily, así que la abrió con cierto temor, pero al ver el Zafiro brillando en su mano, su rostro se iluminó, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no tuviera que separarse de su hermana jamás.

-Te quiero mucho hermanita- dijo Lily, abrazando a Petunia, y así estuvieron ambas, hasta que se quedaron dormidas, y su madre las cobijó con una colcha roja.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Era primero de septiembre. La señora Figg llevaría a Lily a la estación, así que ya estaban esperando ella y sus papás afuera de su casa, con el carrito de Lily, para que pasara la señora Figg y la llevara a la estación, para tomar el tren en el cual viajaría a su nuevo Colegio.

Cuando llegó la Señora Figg, Lily se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo y un beso, deseándoles lo mejor y diciéndoles que les escribiría pronto, que mandaría a Elen (Su lechuza) cada que pudiera.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al carro de la señora Figg, llegó Petunia corriendo, y estrechó a su hermana entre sus brazos, un brazo largo y caluroso, y le hizo entrega de una caja envuelta para regalo.

-Este es tu regalo de despedida, Hermanita, cuídalo mucho, se que te va a encantar, te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños, perdona el retraso-

Así Lily se despidió del mundo en el que había vivido y en el que había nacido, para llegar a un mundo nuevo, en donde grandes aventuras estaban por ocurrirles.

Llegaron a la estación, y cruzaron el andén 9 ¾ , para encontrarse con el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Si me disculpan señoritas, yo me iré a reunir con mis amigos- dijo James, y al instante desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a un par de chicas con caras de interrogación.

-Bueno, que mas da, así es James, vamos Lily, tenemos que buscar un compartimiento para nosotras dos, antes de que se llene el expreso- y así ambas subieron al tren, varita en mano y equipaje al lado, encontraron un lugar vacío y se sentaron ahí, esperando que el tren arrancara.

Estaban enfrascadas en un plática de Quidditch (Arabella le explicaba todo el juego detalladamente) cuando entró de pronto un muchacho de unos trece años, cabello rubio platino y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Disculpen, pensé que estaba desocupado- dijo éste, arrastrando las palabras -¿Les molesta si me quedo aquí?, allá afuera hay mucho barullo, soy Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin- dijo éste rápidamente, mirando a ambas chicas detenidamente.

-Soy Arabella Figg, y ella es Lily Evans- contestó éste fríamente, esperando que su interlocutor desagradable desapareciera, pero al parecer no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque continuó su plática.

-Ya veo, tu eres hija de los Figg, muy buena familia de magos, mucho gusto, pero de ti no conozco a tu familia, dime ¿eres hija de muggles?-

-¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Acaso te importa?- preguntó una Lily desafiante.

-No me hables en ese tono jovencita, por tu pinta si pareces ser hija de muggles, más te vale que no me vuelvas a hablar así, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Malfoy fríamente.

-No te creo capaz de nada, simplemente sabes intimidar a la gente, soy capaz de desarmarte rápidamente- contestó Lily, levantándose de su asiento y sacando su varita.

Lucius estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero Lily lo lanzó primero, haciendo volar a Lucius por los aires, hasta el pasillo, y Lily cerró rápidamente la puerta del compartimiento, en el cual había una Arabella bastante sorprendida.

-No puedo creer, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó, cuando por fin puedo hablar.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que estábamos en la librería y que tu y James se fueron a no-se-donde? Bueno, había un libro ahí de duelos, lo abrí y alcancé a leer un poco antes de que llegaran, así aprendí el conjuro de desarme- dijo Lily con una sonrisa pícara en los ojos.

-Apuesto que ese golpe le debió haber dolido- volvió a decir Lily.

-Creo que le dolió más en el orgullo roto- contestó Arabella con una carcajada, y así ambas chicas se volvieron a enfrascar en su plática de Quidditch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció??? Ya saben, dejen sus opiniones y así podré continuarle, muchas gracias por los R/R

:P


	4. Así fue como pasó

**Ces: **Muchas gracias ^' trataré de seguir escribiendo rápido, pero en un tiempo porque estoy en finales ¬¬

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Bueno, pues aquí esta el otro cap, ya se que me tardé demasiado, una disculpa, pero es que ando muy apurada, pero como quiera tratare de escribir más seguido :D.

Ok, muchas gracias por sus RR, espero que sigan escribiendo mas, mi intención es escribir todo lo que pueda acerca del tiempo de escuela de James y Lily, y si se puede, todavía mas, pero tengan paciencia, estoy en finales ;_; La inspiración se me corta con ello..... ¬¬

Capítulo 4 

James terminó de platicarles a sus amigos acerca de Lily Evans.

-¿Cómo sabes tu lo del hechizo de desarme si no estabas con ella?- preguntó Remus.

-Pasaba por ahí cuando Lucius salió disparado, después solamente lo vi levantarse, limpiarse un poco de sangre de la boca, e irse.- contestó James sonriendo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que Malfoy haya sido vencido por una niña dos años menor que el- dijo Sirius, riéndose como loco en el suelo.

Estaban en su tercer año en Hogwarts, y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, los chicos platicando eran Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter (Peter estaba en la enfermería... ¬¬), los cuales se conocían desde su primer año en Hogwarts, excepto Sirius y James, que se conocían desde mucho antes:

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Papá, quiero ir contigo- dijo un niño de apenas unos 7 años, con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas negras redondas, y por debajo de un cabello negro azabache imposible de peinar.

-Sabes que no puedes hijo, lo siento- dijo su papás, sin mirarlo si quiera.

El pequeño James era hijo de un matrimonio de magos, James y  Cristian Potter. Era totalmente igual a su padre en lo físico, pero no en la forma de ser. 

El pequeño James le tenía un cariño muy especial a su papa, el cual trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio de Magia, pero dado que tenía muchos asuntos que atender, casi nunca estaba en casa, y a James eso le dolía, porque a pesar de que sus padres le podían comprar todo lo que él quisiera, a James esto no le parecía suficiente, es decir, no deseaba nada sino pasar aunque fuera una tarde completa al lado de James, su padre, al que admiraba.

Su madre en cambio, era la persona mas linda que James pudiera conocer, era amable, sincera, sencilla, en fin, tenía muchas cualidades, y un defecto muy grande: todos, y con esto quiero decir, TODOS le tenían miedo, ya que era una persona que cuando se enojaba, había que huir si no querían ser despedazados. Ella era de cabello rojo y ojos color miel, alta y esbelta, pero bastante firme. James la amaba con todo  su corazón, ya que era con la que más compartía.

Este año el pleito de James con su padre era porque vivían en un lugar en donde, según James chico, no había ningún niño de su edad, y como James padre no podía pasar tiempo con su familia, James hijo se aburría el solo en la gran mansión.

James padre salió de la casa, dejando a su hijo solo, viendo la puerta por la que había salido su padre, sin siquiera despedirse de él. Cristian entró en el recibidor y le dio un abrazo a James.

Los días pasaron mientras James jugaba solo en el jardín detrás de su casa. Era un lugar mágico para el (más de lo que se puede decir), con muchos escondrijos por todas partes, y James podía ocultar ahí todos sus instrumentos de broma. Esa noche tenían una cena muy importante, al parecer iban a ir unos amigos de su papá que no veían desde hacia mucho tiempo, se acababan de mudar al pueblo, y les iban a dar la bienvenida.

Como a eso de las seis de la tarde Cristian llamo a James para que subiera a bañarse y cambiarse, a lo que James obedeció al instante.

A eso de las ocho estaban James padre e hijo, junto con Cristian en el recibidor, abriendo la puerta a los nuevos vecinos, que eran unos magos algo raros (según la opinión de James) muy estirados y con poco gusto por el desorden. La señora era bajita y llenita, con el cabello bastante rizado y ojos de color café, mientras el señor era alto y flacucho, sin cabello y con un bigote espeso que sobresalía de su picuda nariz. Ambos entraron y saludaron ceremoniosamente a James y Cristian, y al ver a James solo lanzaron un muy seco "mucho gusto".

En ese instante entró otro niño de aproximadamente su misma edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules, con una expresión pícara en los ojos:

-Este es nuestro sobrino- explicó la señora Van de Camp.

-Es hijo de mi cuñada, tiene 7 años recién cumplidos, es un angelito, jamás hace travesura alguna, se esta quedando con nosotros durante el verano porque sus papás tuvieron que ir a un viaje de negocios, Sirius, saluda al señor y la señora Potter- dijo el Señor Van de Camp.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia ante el señor Potter, y tomado la mano de la señora Potter y besándola suavemente.

-Hola- dijo un muy poco entusiasmado James. A pesar de la expresión pícara en los ojos del niño, parecía que era bastante correcto y ceremonioso, con un gran respeto por las reglas.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¿De  verdad pensabas eso de mi?-  Preguntó Sirius asombrado.

-¿Qué querías que pensara? Tomaste la mano de mi mamá y la besaste ceremoniosamente, eso es algo que francamente yo no haría (¬¬) – Contestó James.

-Pero es que yo....- empezó a discutir Sirius.

-Cállate Sirius, déjalo continuar- Dijo Lupin emocionado, el cual estaba acostado sobre un cojín en su cama, mientras Sirius estaba recargado en la puerta, para que no fuera a entrar nadie.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Los señores Van de Camp junto con los Señores Potter se fueron al salón, dejando a los chicos solos.

-Ya era hora (¬¬)- dijo Sirius con aspecto aburrido, y al instante volteó hacia James. -¿Dónde esta el baño?-.

-Es la puerta que esta a la izquierda antes de subir a las escaleras.-

-Gracias- Sirius corrió hacia el baño mientras James se quedaba expectante a lo que sucedería a continuación, cual no sería su sorpresa al ver salir a Sirius con unos shorts y una playera muy holgada, con gorra.

-Vamos a salir- dijo, y al instante sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y sacó una mini patineta de ahí. Le aplicó un hechizo que hizo que se hiciera grande.

-Vamos- contestó James con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unas tres horas fuera de la casa de James, con la patineta de Sirius, la cual podía elevarse poco en el aire (de ahí empezó la idea de cierta moto.... ¬¬), y en la cual James se cayó un sinfín de veces.

Entraron en la casa antes de que sus padres y tíos, respectivamente, se dieran cuenta que habían salido, pero fue demasiado tarde, a ambos chicos los agarraron de las orejas prácticamente con unas tenazas (mejor llamadas dedos de la señora Van de Camp, los papás de James no lo trataban así), pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Cristian elevó su potente voz:

-Suelte a mi hijo inmediatamente, por favor- su voz sonaba  firme, y tuvo el efecto deseado, James pudo liberar su oído e irse a refugiar en su mamá, mientras Sirius tenía cara de enojado. Sacó algo de su pantalón disimuladamente, solo James alcanzó a ver que era, mientras que Sirius soltaba al sapo en el bolso de su tía, el cual saltó para liberarse mientras que su tía corría y gritaba por la casa.

-¡Harold!¡Harold!- gritaba ella.

Cristian, James padre y James hijo  contemplaban la escena completamente serios, aunque a todos se les veía en el rostro las ganas que tenían de reírse, mientras que el pequeño Sirius estaba tirado en el suelo a carcajada abierta, y Harold corría detrás del sapo. Tiempo después Harold había logrado atrapar al sapo, mientras que la señora Van de Camp descansaba en una silla.

-¡Que mal comportamiento Sirius, no puedo creerlo, te comportas como un muggle, así de tonto te comportas!- gritó el señor Van de Camp, pero James padre entró en la conversación.

-No creo que los muggles sean tontos, Harold- dijo con voz pausada.

-Claro que lo son, orgullosamente puedo decir que no tengo ni una sola gota de sangre muggle en las venas- exclamó el señor Van de Camp, totalmente enojado.

-¿Tu eres de los magos que creen que por tener sangre limpia son mejores?- preguntó el señor Potter, desafiante.

-Pues claro que si, James, ¿tu no?- preguntó Van de Camp, muy escandalizado.

-Pues claro que no- contestó Potter.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la cena, creo que es hora de irnos, hasta la vista James- dijo Van de Camp, y salieron los tres de la casa, la señora agarrando a Sirius por las orejas.

-En mis tiempos era mejor muchacho, de hecho tuvo una novia hija de muggles, no se que le pasó, se volvió muy frío, lamento haberlos invitado a la casa- dijo James padre, dirigiéndose hacia su esposa.

-Bueno, ni modo, espero que no vuelvan- dijo Cristian, entrando al comedor a limpiar el desorden.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Jajajajajajaja, así que eso fue lo que pensaron de mis tíos- dijo Sirius riéndose.

-Si, tus tíos se pasaron, la mejor amiga de mi mamá es nieta de muggles-  contestó James con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, así se conocieron, pero no me explicaron que pasó después- dijo Lupin.

-Nada, solamente que James se escapó de su casa y fe a visitarme jajaja y a partir de ahí nos hicimos grandes amigos... siempre que iba a casa de mis tíos me escapaba para ir con James. Realmente nunca me han agradado esos tíos, son bastante tenebrosos. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía cinco años ellos se fueron de viaje a un pueblo alejado, no se en dónde esta, pero desde que regresaron se volvieron extraños, y un día en que se le levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo vi un tatuaje extraño en el brazo, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca- dijo Sirius muy serio.

-Que extraño, no se que signifique, le preguntaré a mi papá y después te diré- dijo James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo, tal vez esté un poco confuso, a ver si le entienden, espero que les guste y si dejan RR le continúo, gracias :D


	5. Un licántropo

Hermione-Weasly: Muchas gracias jejeje, si, yo se, los finales son la peor etapa del semestre, en especial con una maestra de Física que me odia a muerte, pero como sea, leeré los tuyos. :P Luna Jess:  Muchas gracias ^^ y aquí esta el otro capítulo, para que lo disfrutes y me dejes tu opinión. Quiero agradecerles sus pasados RR y bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, si quieren que siga aumentando el numero de capítulos, simplemente tienen que dejar un RR con su opinión. Capítulo 5 

-Creo que es una interesante historia- dijo Bella, entrando a la habitación de los chicos, los cuales habían estado platicando acerca de cómo se conocieron James y Sirius.

-¡¡Bella!! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de los chicos, si se puede saber?- preguntó Sirius con asombro.

-Solamente subí a ver que estaban haciendo... Nada malo, ¿o si?- preguntó Bella inocentemente.

-Bueno, empezando por el hecho de estar aquí...- empezó a decir Remus, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que al instante un hechizo hizo blanco en el.

Una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes estaba al lado de Bella, sosteniendo su varita, con la cual había aplicado hechizos para "dormir" a los chicos en un santiamén.

-A veces me das miedo- dijo Bella, con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Vamos Bella, o no terminaremos antes de clases de pociones- contestó Lily, mientras hacían levitar a cada merodeador, hasta poner dos en cada cama.

Lily se ocupó de Sirius y de James, mientras que Bella sacaba del armario a un Peter dormido desde hacía tres horas y lo ponía junto a Remus en otra cama.

-Solamente una foto y no tan comprometedora- dijo Bella, tratando de persuadir a Lily.

-Si no quieres no importa, no te acusaré ni nada, pero si quiero una foto un poco comprometedora...- dijo Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa. Acomodaron a cada chico de forma que pareciera que se estaban abrazando unos a otros, y Lily sacó de su túnica una cámara fotográfica. Tomó las fotos.

-Listo, solo falta el embrujo para olvidar. ¡_Obliviate!_- exclamó Lily, apuntando con su varita a cada chico respectivamente.

-Muy bien, ahora ¡_Enervate!.-_exclamó Bella, mientras ella y Lily salían corriendo de la habitación. 

-James, amigo, se que me amas, pero no es para tanto- exclamó Sirius sacándose de los brazos de James, para acostarse en su cama.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Remus totalmente débil.

-Remus ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Peter muy alarmado.

-Nada, me duele bastante la cabeza, creo que iré a la enfermería- dijo Remus, tratando de sonreír. Sus amigos solamente asintieron, mientras Remus salía de la habitación totalmente débil.

-¿Hace cuanto que estaba así?- preguntó Sirius, en cuanto Remus salió.

-Hace como tres días exactamente- contestó Peter.

-Muy bien, otra vez no pasará la noche con nosotros, creo que esta vez la guardia me toca a mi, iré en la primera mitad de  la noche a la enfermería, si no sucede nada, vendé por ti Peter, para que vigiles la segunda mitad de la noche, ¿estamos?- exclamó James con aire de capitán.

-Si señor- exclamó Sirius saludando como soldado.

--------------------------------

Llegó la noche. Una sombra salía del cuarto de chicos, con un bulto en la mano. Esta sombra era el mismísimo James Potter con la capa de su padre en la mano, tratando de escabullirse lo mas silenciosamente posible, para no despertar a ningún prefecto.

Bajó las escaleras de los chicos con mucho sigilo, para cruzar la Sala Común de la casa y salir inmediatamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Desenvolvió el bulto para descubrir una capa, que en cuanto la puso encima de él, dejó de verse.

Caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminado solamente por la luz pálida de la luna llena, relejada en el suelo del castillo. En una esquina dio vuelta a la derecha, y chocó con alguien, quien emitió un sonido ahogado de dolor. James se quitó la capa rápidamente para que la persona no dedujera que había algo extraño ahí.

-James- exclamo esa persona.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-La pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí?- dijo Lily, tratando de desviar su atención.

-Nada- contestó James, mirando el rostro de Lily.

-Lily Evans, te conozco mejor de lo que crees y se que me estas ocultando algo, anda, dime porque estas aquí. No se lo diré a Filch, lo prometo, después de todo estaría comprometiendo a mi propia casa- dijo James.

-Remus salió de tu habitación, y ya no lo vi regresar, cada cierto tiempo pasa lo mismo, cuando le pregunto no me quiere contestar, me da evasivas, dice que su mama está enferma o cosas así, pero yo no lo creo, ahora voy a la enfermería a ver que le sucedió- dijo Lily, evadiendo la mirada de James, pero James la supo leer inmediatamente, porque exclamó con mucha sorpresa:

-Lily,¿Te gusta Remus?- 

Lily se limitó a encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, pero a pesar de la poca luz que había, James se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería, en donde Lily pregunto la forma en que iban a entrar.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan, solo promete que no dirás nada- dijo James confidencialmente.

-Lo prometo- contestó Lily muy seria. 

James puso la capa sobre ellos, y ambos entraron a la enfermería buscando la cama en la cual estaba supuestamente Remus, pero no encontraron nada.

-Bueno, esto solo confirma mis sospechas- dijo Lily muy seria.

-¿Sospechas?-

-¿No te figuras nada?- preguntó Lily muy extrañada, viendo fijamente a James a los ojos.

-No, nada- contestó James sintiéndose ajeno a la situación.

-Platico mucho con Remus, a pesar de que no hablo con el resto de sus amigos... Somos muy amigos, por eso me preocupo por el.  Cada cierto tiempo él se empieza a poner débil, muy débil, trata de ocultarlo, pero se le ve en su mirada, ese tiempo concuerda con el tiempo en el que "va a su casa a visitar a su mamá enferma", el cual dura apenas una noche, y regresa al día siguiente, y pasa todo ese día en la enfermería. Ésas noches en que no está aquí, concuerdan perfectamente en mi mapa Lunar con...-

-La luna llena- Concluyó James asombrado de la rapidez mental de Lily.

-Con lo cual concluimos con una teoría no muy bonita, en la cual suponemos que Remus Lupin es un...-

-Hombre Lobo- volvió a interrumpir James, apesumbrado.-¿Desde cuando sabías todo esto?- preguntó ansiosamente.

-Desde hace dos meses lo imaginaba, pero nunca había podido reiterar mi teoría hasta hoy- dijo Lily. 

Salieron silenciosamente de la enfermería cubiertos con la capa de James, y se fueron directamente a la Sala Común sin cruzar palabra alguna. A la hora de despedirse, Lily mencionó que se iba  a quedar en la Sala Común leyendo, mientras que James se le estaban cerrando los ojos del sueño. James tomó su capa invisible y se fue a la escalera que conducía al cuarto de los chicos de tercero, en donde dio media vuelta, y contempló por un escaso tiempo de cinco minutos a la chica que yacía leyendo en un sillón en frente del fuego, reaccionó rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza y luego se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

Lily se sentó suavemente en el sillón, y se dispuso a leer el libro que había sacada esa tarde de la biblioteca, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. "_Hombres Lobo: Una amenaza en la sociedad"._ Realmente era un título denigrante, sobretodo porque no era su culpa. Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió una presencia de mas en la Sala Común, así que volteó imperceptiblemente a las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos de tercero, y se sorprendió de ver a James subiendo apenas, si hacía unos 10 minutos que se habían despedido. 

Siguió leyendo un rato más, luego subió a su habitación, en donde había una lechuza esperando sobre su cama, con un caja atada a la tapadera. Tomó la caja, y encontró dentro de ella unas fotografías y una nota:

_Querida Lily:_

_Aquí están las fotos que me pediste que revelara, por acá  todo está bien, muchas gracias por las ranas de chocolate que me mandaste. Mamá estuvo un buen rato gritando del susto cuando las vio, pensó que estaban vivas de verdad :P_

_No se para que quieres las fotos de esos chicos acostados y abrazados, pero creo que había una foto de mas en el rollo, de la cual no me hablaste, y sin embargo fue la mas peculiar de todas, ya que era simplemente un chico sonriendo, era de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, creo que tu ya sabes de quien estoy hablando, y sin embargo me estás ocultando las cosas. Espero que me cuentes pronto, te cuidas,_

_atte._

_Petunia _

Lily sonrió ante el tono picaresco de Petunia, y tomó las fotografías para después depositarlas en su baúl, cerrándolo cuidadosamente con un buen hechizo, y después se fue a dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí llegué este día, espero que les guste, y pues paulatinamente se irá dando muy imperceptiblemente la relación James/ Lily, ya que me agrada mas la idea de que no se de golpe y porrazo, para que se disfrute mas. DEJEN RR!!


	6. Me gustas

Capítulo VI 

Era de mañana. Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de tercer curso de Gryffindor, cayendo suavemente sobre sus rostros, como para hacerlas despertar.

Bella se levantó de muy mal humor, había estado todo el día anterior estudiando y no había logrado hacer gran avance, ese lunes tenían examen de transformaciones y a ella no se le daba muy bien que digamos.

Miro hacia la cama de Lily, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero para su asombro, ella ya no estaba, su cama estaba tendida.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Enfermería 6:00 a.m.

Lily buscó a Remus Lupin con insistencia, ella sabía que para esas horas de la mañana ya debería haber vuelto, ya que si no lo hacían, la gente sospecharía. (un poco mas).

Encontró a Remus Lupin acostado en una de las camas (ironías) y con unas cortinas para que no lo vieran desde fuera, estaba totalmente agotado, y la sangre manaba de sus heridas abiertas en los brazos y en las piernas con ríos incontenibles. Estaba despierto.

-Remus- susurró Lily, esperando respuesta que no consiguió.

-Remus- volvió a intentar. Esta vez Remus volteó con gran asombro a ver a Lily, la cual estaba parada enfrente de el ya totalmente cambiada (a las 6:00 de la mañana en un domingo).

-Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó éste tratando de cubrirse las heridas con la colcha, sin lograrlo, ya que al poner la colcha encima de ellas le producía un dolor incontenible.

-Esperaba encontrarte ya para estas horas, después de todo, no creo que sea bueno que el colegio entero sepa que no estabas en tu habitación esta noche, podrían dudar, y sería muy peligroso que alguien mas supiera de.....- Lily se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas, por lo tanto cerró la boca y su mirada se fijó en el suelo.

-Lily, tu lo sabes, ¿no?- preguntó Remus temeroso.

-Si, lo se, hubiera sido mejor que confiaras en mi y que me lo dijeras, sabías que lo iba a investigar a como diera el lugar y que tal vez terminaría en esto- dijo Lily, que seguía mirando el suelo.

-Lo se, pero no creo tener el valor para enfrentar eso- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Ay Lupin! Hubieras confiado en mi- dijo Lily.

"_¿Lupin?, ella me dice Remus, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" _pensó Remus para sí.

-Lo siento, ¿podrías perdonarme? ándale, di que si- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa traviesa y voz suplicante, y ojos de cachorrito desamparado, lo cual consiguió sacar una gran carcajada a Lily.

-Claro que si, ¿Por quien me tomas?- 

-Por mi amigo Sevy- dijo Lupin.

-¡Insúltame pero no me ofendas!- exclamó Lily, arrojándole una almohada a Remus que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato a los almohadazos, en donde ella y Remus se divirtieron bastante, pero en eso llegó Madame Pomfrey e hizo salir a Lily, 

Eran como las 10:00 de la mañana, y ya había gente caminando por los corredores, aunque la mayoría estaba en las afueras del colegio, disfrutando la mañana soleada. Lily caminaba por los pasillos con aspecto pensante, cuando se topó con Potter, Black, Pettigrew (¡(%=!("%°/)$)!) y Bella, los cuales la andaban buscando.

-Bella, ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de los chicos?- preguntó Lily con cara de sorpresa.

-Desde nunca, yo te andaba buscando a ti, y ellos me siguieron- contestó Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo también te andaba buscando Lily- Dijo James.

-Yo veía a quien buscaba James- Dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a Lily.

-Yo venía con Sirius y James- dijo Peter, escondiéndose de la mirada de Lily.

-Y Bella y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación- dijo Lily, tomando a Bella rápidamente por el brazo y llevándosela de ahí, antes de que los otros chicos pudieran hacer algo.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter se quedaron mirando por donde habían desaparecido ambas chicas, con caras de asombro.

-Y dicen que yo estoy loco- dijo Sirius.

-Vengan, tenemos que ir a la enfermería- dijo James, jalando del brazo a Sirius y a Peter. Caminaron apresuradamente hacia la enfermería, para llegar antes de que Remus se fuera, pero para su desgracia, no encontraron a nadie excepto a Madame Pomfrey, quien les dijo que Remus ya no estaba ahí. Salieron a buscarlo a las afueras del colegio, todavía sin encontrar rastro de él. Regresaron a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, y ahí fue donde encontraron a Remus, el cual estaba leyendo un libro, con unas horribles ojeras en sus ojos.

-Lupin, McGonagall quiere verte- dijo Sirius muy serio, en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Remus, sin entender nada.

-No lo se, tal vez porque a ella si le puedes decir lo que a nosotros no nos has dicho después de tres años de amistad- dijo James con fingido enfado. Remus empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-No se a que se refieren chicos- dijo él, evadiendo la mirada de sus compañeros. Sirius y Peter aún no sabían nada, pero esperaban una pronta respuesta por parte de su amigo.

-Déjame te ayudo un poco, desde que llegamos aquí has salido de colegio muchas veces argumentando que tu mamá estaba enferma y que tenías que verla, pero en del segundo grado conocimos a tu mamá y nos dimos cuenta que estaba en perfectas condiciones, de hecho mejor que muchas brujas de su edad que yo conozco, así que para tus próximas salidas del colegio argumentaste que tú mismo estabas enfermo, así que empezamos a analizar todas tus salidas, y vimos que eran cada mes, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año pasado, tu _Boggart _ se transformó en una   misteriosa esfera blanca, y por último, en el mapa lunar se anunciaba que tus partidas concordaban con la luna llena, ¿de verdad no hay nada que nos estés ocultando?- dijo James, muy rápido.

-Bueno yo...- empezó a decir Lupin, ero se detuvo en seco -¡Un momento! Ustedes no tienen mapa lunar, la única persona que conocemos que tenga un mapa es Lily Evans, y como ella ya sabe que soy un...-

-Hombre Lobo- dijo Sirius, entendiendo todo.

-Bueno, si, soy un licántropo, de pequeño me mordieron y desde entonces cargo con esta carga, si no les dije es porque no quería perder a mis mas preciados amigos, los cuales jamás me han dado la espalda desde que los conozco- dijo Remus, desarmado totalmente, totalmente pálido y sentándose en su cama.

-Bien joven Lupin, creo que usted mismo lo ha dicho, no le hemos dado la espalda cuando esta en problemas, así que ¡¿Por qué no nos confiaste  esto?!-gritó Sirius muy alarmado.

-Sirius, cálmate o nos van a escuchar en la habitación de las chicas- dijo Peter, tratando de contener a su amigo.

-Ahí solo está Lily Evans, y ella ya lo sabe, lo que me lleva a pensar que ella se los dijo- dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

-No fue ella, yo me la encontré la otra vez que fui a la enfermería a buscarte, al parecer te andaba buscando también y....- empezó a decir, James, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo al pata.

-¿Y porque iría a buscarme?- preguntó Remus muy extrañado.

-Bueno, ella también ha notado lo mismo que nosotros, y te vio salir ayer, ahí vio su oportunidad- dijo James, evadiendo la mirada de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Mi versión es que James y Lily planearon ir juntos con Remus- dijo Sirius, haciendo que Peter se riera y estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Te gusta Lily?- preguntó Remus muy asombrado.

-Claro que no- contestó James, aventándole un cojín a Remus, el cual se vio muy aliviado con la respuesta de James.

-Al parecer a ti si te gusta Lily- dijo James, sintiéndose raro con esa conversación.

-Pues....- empezó a decir Remus, pero Sirius lo calló:

-¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!! ¡A Remus le gusta Lily!- 

-Mas fuerte, no te escucharon en el otro continente- exclamó Remus, poniéndole una almohada en la cabeza y sentando encima de ella.

-Bueno, creo que pronto habrá pareja aquí- dijo James sonriendo, y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben, dejen RR!!!!! Ese es el precio para el próximo capítulo.


	7. Detalles

Siguiente Chap por fin, espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben... si les gusta, si no les gusta, o cualquier cosa, dejen RR!!! O si quieren pueden mandarme un mail a: 

merak_galadwen@yahoo.com

Kitiara: Se que suena interesante, muchas gracias, espero poder poner mas acerca de ese problema, mi idea es hacer la historia desde ahí hasta la boda de los Potter, y si se puede mas, espero su apoyo, por medio de RR. 

**Hermione-Weasly: **SI, ya salí de vacaciones, estaré subiendo un capítulo por semana como mínimo, o al menos esa es mi intención, sigue leyendo :P.

                        Capítulo 7 

Remus y James caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor. Habían estado trabajando toda la noche en la Biblioteca, en busca de algo para ayudar a Remus con sus transformaciones, pero no habían encontrado nada. Caminaban con desánimo, bastante soñolientos, no habían dormido nada y apenas era lunes. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con Sirius y Peter, los cuales ya habían terminado de desayunar.

-No puede ser, buscamos en todos los libros de la biblioteca y no encontramos nada- decía James con cara de frustración.

-James, si no he hecho nada por mi problema es porque no he encontrado nada que hacer, he buscado en muchos lugares sin obtener resultados- le dijo Remus, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Esta noche nos toca a Peter y a mí, pero como ya buscaste en toda el área permitida de la Biblioteca, creo que yo buscaré en otras áreas- dijo Sirius, con su sonrisa de angelito con cuernos.

-La capa esta en mi baúl- dijo James, antes de quedarse dormido en la mesa.

-Pobre James, no aguanta estas desveladas tan duras- dijo Remus, rociándole un vaso de jugo de naranja en la cara.

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!- gritó James, tomado por sorpresa.

-James, nos toca pociones, ¿Cómo esperas dormirte?- preguntó Remus con el semblante serio.

-Lo siento, es que fue agotador- dijo James, derrumbándose en su asiento.

-James, solo fue una noche- dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos, escrutando sus reacciones.

-Si, bueno, ya sabes, de repente me canso mucho, tengo que irme- dijo James, saliendo despavorido del Gran salón, ante la vista asombrada de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Peter, que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Nada, nada, vamos a clases, o el maestro Fingway nos regañará- dijo Sirius, tomando sus libros y saliendo del comedor, seguido por sus dos amigos.

"_No puedo creerlo. Esto está muy mal, pero fue algo espontáneo, de verdad que no esperaba que pasara, y sin embargo, ella no ha dicho nada, tal vez porque no le dio mucha importancia" _ pensaba James tristemente mientras iba camino a la sala Común por sus libros.

Flash-back 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Era de noche, todos dormían en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, solo había una persona despierta, y esa persona era Lily Evans, la cual leía junto al fuego. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que un ruido la sacó de su lectura. Era el sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda que se habría, y entraba James Potter.

-¡Lily!- exclamó James, tomado por sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Leo- contestó Lily, volviendo hacia su libro. James estaba estático, no sabía si debía irse o quedarse ahí. Lo único que sabia es que le daba curiosidad platicar con Lily, después de todo, se conocían aún antes de ir al Colegio, aunque como casi no se hablaban , parecía que jamás se hubieran visto.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó James con cierto interés, sentándose en una butaca que estaba cerca del fuego.

-El Señor de los Anillos- contestó Lily secamente.

-Jamás lo he oído mencionar- dijo James, sintiéndose tonto. Lily simplemente cerró los ojos en señal de exasperación, tomó el separador que había dejado antes en la mesa, y lo puso en la página, para luego cerrar el libro, dejarlo en la mesa y voltear hacia James.

-Muy bien James, tienes toda mi atención, El Señor de los Anillos es un libro escrito por un _muggle, _por eso no has escuchado del él, consta de tres tomos, pero hay otros dos anexos de la historia, es considerado un clásico por muchos y actualmente es mi libro favorito, ¿algo mas?- preguntó ella, sonriendo pero con una mirada de enojo.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- preguntó James, confundido. 

-Me molesta que si estoy leyendo, vengan a interrumpirme. Todo el día esta la Sala Común llena de gente, no puedo leer porque hay mucho ruido, por la tarde en que todos salen, a veces voy a jugar Básquet con Bella, y solamente por las noches es cuando puedo leer- contestó Lily, mirando el fuego, apoyada en el sillón en el cual estaba encaramada.

-Oye.. ¿De verdad te gusta Remus?- preguntó James ansiosamente.

-No lo se, ¿a que viene la pregunta?- dijo Lily, concentrando toda su atención en James.

-No, por nada- James sentía una presión en el pecho, pero no sabía muy bien que era.

-Bueno- dijo Lily, volviéndose a recargar en el sillón. Paso el rato en silencio, nadie decía nada. "_De seguro ya se olvidó de que estoy aquí" _pensó James. Se acercó al sillón para darle las buenas noches a Lily, y se encontró con que ya estaba totalmente dormida. Las llamas se reflejaban en su rostro, y se perdían en su cabello color fuego, mientras que sus manos descansaban en su regazo. 

James contempló la figura dormida de Lily por un momento, y sin saber lo que hacía, la tomó en brazos  y la subió hasta su habitación, en donde la dejó en su cama y la arropó, como si fuera una niña.

"_Duerme bien" _pensó, mientras salía de la habitación de las chicas. Bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común, y vio sobre la mesa el libro de Lily. Lo tomó y subió a su habitación, en donde se dispuso a leer todo lo que pudiera, antes de que tener que devolver el libro y enfrentarse a una Lily enojada.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

_"Claro, de seguro no recuerda nada, ya que estaba dormida cuando la lleve a su habitación" _pensaba James tristemente. Llegó a su habitación y tomó sus libros, pero dejó caer accidentalmente un libro que había sobre su cama.

Lo abrió en la página que se había quedado.

Todos los chicos llegaron a clase de pociones, todo excepto James. El profesor Fingway llegó pronto y empezó a tomar lista.

-Potter, James- dijo el profesor Fingway, pero nadie respondió.

-No esta señor- Dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo que no esta? ¿Esta en la enfermería?- preguntó el profesor, acostumbrado a eso.

-No-

James estaba dormido, cuando una mano empezó a sacudirlo suavemente para que se despertara:

-James, James- susurró el dueño de esa mano.

-qsjdkfuhedfu- dijo James, volteándose de lado para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Levántate ya!-gritó Lily, completamente desesperada, logrando que James saltará de su cama hacia un lado y cayera en el suelo con un golpe seco en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Lily! ¿No te enseñaron lo que es la sutileza?- preguntó James, tocándose el gran golpe que tenía en el centro de la frente.

-No, nunca James- contestó Lily, inclinándose suavemente para ver el golpe. 

-Estoy bien- dijo James, levantándose rápidamente, antes de que Lily tocara la zona afectada.

-¿Seguro? Mejor ve con Madame Pomfrey, para que te quite esa cosa horrible de la cabeza- dijo Lily, señalando el golpe.

-No, es mejor así, al menos así se darán cuenta las personas de esta escuela que tan agresiva puedes llegar a ser-

-¡Oye! Fue tu culpa, si mi hubieras hecho caso desde un principio...- empezó a decir Lily.

-Pues si no hubieras tratado de despertarme...-

-El profesor Fingway estaba preguntando por ti, me mandó a buscarte, dijo que si te encontraba te avisara que por tu culpa Gryffindor ha perdido treinta  puntos mas, esperaba que llegaras al menos cinco minutos antes de que la clase terminara, tal vez si te disculpabas, Fingway reduciría tu sentencia.- dijo Lily, totalmente exasperada.

-¿Mi sentencia?- preguntó James.

-Tienes doble detención, si hubieras ido a hablar con el profesor solamente hubieras tenido una, todavía estas a tiempo- dijo Lily, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo James sonriendo.

-NO lo hice por ti Jamsie, lo hice por Gryffindor- contestó Lily muy enojada, y salió de la habitación.

-Lo hiciste por mí- dijo James con voz apenas audible.

James tomó el libro para seguir leyendo. No le importaba tener doble detención con Fingway, al menos así tendría excusa para salir en la noche, tal vez se encontraba a Lily merodeando por ahí... "_Lily, ¿Por qué Lily? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?" _pensó James, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerró el libreo, para ir a disculparse con el profesor Fingway.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, espero que les guste, este me salió muy J/L, pero no se preocupen, Remus no ha perdido su parte en la historia. ^^'  Para subir el siguiente capítulo necesito que dejen sus opiniones, solamente por ello estoy subiendo los capítulos, asi que ya saben.


	8. Problemillas

Capítulo 8 

Una chica de ojos verde y cabello rojo se encontraba frente a un chico de cabello negro azabache completamente despeinado y con lentes redondos.

-James Potter, quiero mi libro en este instante- dijo la chica con tono demandante.

-No se en donde esta, de verdad- contestó el chico, con voz inocente, tratando de aparentar cara de angelito lo mas que podía, pero fue traicionado, porque en ese momento bajó Remus de la habitación de los chicos, con un libro en la mano.

-Oye Lily, creo que este es el libro que has estado buscando desde hace tiempo, ¿no?, me dijiste hace dos días que no lo encontrabas- dijo Remus, mostrándole el libro a Lily.

-Si, muchas gracias- contestó Lily con una sonrisa hacia Remus, pero al instante se volvió con cara enojada hacia James –quien sabe porque estaba en la habitación de los chicos- y Remus y Lily salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"_Rayos" _pensó James _"Tan interesante que estaba el libro, ni modo, en otra ocasión será". _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaban Remus y Lily tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Lily le contaba a Remus de que trataba el libro.

-Suena interesante, a pesar de ser _muggle _– dijo Remus. 

-El hecho de que sea _muggle _ no significa que no sea interesante, de hecho, según mi parecer hay mejores escritores _muggles _ que escritores magos, creo que a los _muggles _ se les da mejor la palabra escrita, es uno de sus tipos de "magia", por llamarla así, así es como ellos pueden liberar un poder oculto en muchos- dijo Lily.

-¿De verdad? Creí que entre magos había escritores muy buenos-

-Los hay, pero de todas formas según mi punto de vista, siempre me han gustado mas los libros _muggles-_

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-Bueno, hay de cada tema... mis favoritos son estos del _Señor de los Anillos, _aunque también hay otros que me gustan mucho como.......¡cielos! es tarde, quedé con Bella para ir a jugar Básquet..... Lo siento Remus, tengo que irme- dijo Lily con tono apresurado.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarlas, sirve de que me enseñan a jugar- dijo Remus con son divertido.

-Si quieres- contestó Lily.

Salieron del castillo y llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero en lugar de ir directamente a tocar la puerta, se fueron a la parte trasera, en donde había un rectángulo de cemento en el suelo, con unas líneas dibujadas en el, y los aros respectivos a cada lado. Bella ya estaba ahí.

-Hola,  aquí estoy, Remus quiere aprender a jugar- dijo Lily, sacando el balón de una caja que había ahí cerca.

-Somos tres, así no podremos jugar- dijo Bella muy secamente.

-Pues el no sabe jugar, así que no creo que sea un partido- dijo Lily, muy confundida.

-No, bueno, no importa, yo me retiro, como sea, tengo tareas que hacer-

-Pero Bella....- empezó a decir Lily, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es una chica hija de _muggles _ junto con una mago de sangre pura y una renegada- era Malfoy. Venía sin sus amigotes, pero a dar pelea al fin y al cabo.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, ¿después de tres años ya se te quitó el miedo de que te fuera a lanzar una maldición? Al parecer sí, si no, no me insultarías- dijo Lily, desafiante, buscando su varita en sus ropas, pero sin encontrarla.

-Bueno, bueno, estamos desarmados hoy, ¿no?- preguntó Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente a Lily.

-No del todo- dijo Remus, sacando su varita y poniéndose al lado de Lily.

-Creo que estoy hablando con ella, quítate de ahí niño- dijo Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada despectiva.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, somos tres contra uno, no creo que puedas vencer- dijo Bella, sacando su varita.

-Claro que puedo con los tres juntos- contestó Malfoy, sacando su varita al instante:

-¡_Expelliarmus!-_ gritó en contra de Remus, el cual salió disparado y dada su debilidad por ser día cercano a la luna llena, al golpearse la cabeza con la cancha de básquet quedó totalmente desmayado. 

-Vas a pagar- dijo Bella, apuntando hacia Malfoy, pero Malfoy fue mas rápido.

-¡_Accio varita_! – exclamó, y al instante la varita de Bella salió despedida. –Un hechizo sencillo, pero capaz de acabar con un mago que no es lo suficientemente rápido- Malfoy empezó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia las dos chicas. Tomó a Bella de la mano lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, y la empujó lejos de él.

-Veo que a pesar de ser una sangre-sucia eres muy bonita.... Tómalo como un cumplido, créeme que no vas a escuchar muchos de mí- dijo Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Viniendo de ti, prefiero morir mil veces- dijo Lily, tratando de alejarse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, ya que había sujetado su mano con mucha fuerza.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente pelirroja, no se que haces aquí, este no es tu lugar, vete por donde viniste, no mereces estar aquí- dijo él, con voz baja, pero bastante fría, tanto que a Bella le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Suéltame inmediatamente Malfoy, no responderé de las consecuencias- dijo Lily, empezando a hacer fuerza en sus manos.

-No se que puede un _muggle _ como tu en contra de un mago como yo, y sobretodo si no tienes varita- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Empezó a doblar la muñeca de Lily de manera que el dolor empezó a ser punzante, pero Lily seguía desafiante ante Malfoy, sin hacer expresión alguna de dolor. Malfoy empezó a enojarse por ello, así que empujó a Lily a una distancia de unos tres metros. Lily cayó de espaldas, pero se levantó con el rostro en alto, no le daría a Malfoy ese gusto.

-Que poco hombre eres como para maltratar así a una chica- dijo Remus, el cual había despertado ya y estaba apuntando a Malfoy con su varita.

-Vaya, así que ya despertó el chico debilucho, espero que los sueños hayan sido placenteros, ya que la realidad no lo es- dijo Malfoy, apuntando con su varita a Remus, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily, pero viendo de perfil a Remus. Bella estaba todavía en el suelo, no tenía ánimos para levantarse.

-En clase no han visto las maldiciones imperdonables, ¿o si?- pregunto Malfoy con su voz extremadamente gélida.

-No seas tonto, sabes que eso está prohibido por la ley- dijo Remus, palideciendo notablemente.

-Solo en humanos, pero en animales que sigan mis órdenes, no lo creo- 

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, no creo siquiera que logres dominar esa maldición, la maldición _imperius _ la necesita hacer una mago muy fuerte- dijo Lily.

-No lo creo- susurró el chico -¡_Imperio_!- ..........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí está mi siguiente cap, porfis!!! Un RR para que me digan como va!! Si no les gusta mínimo digan que no les gusta!!! ù_ú gracias ^^'


	9. ¿Donde quedo la amistad? I parte

Muchas gracias a Kitiara por sus RR, después veremos el porqué de la actitud de Bella para con Remus, y no crean que ha sido el único momento en que sale Malfoy, todavía lo seguiremos viendo un poco mas por aquí, aunque ya esta a punto de salir, pero va a haber alguien que lo sustituirá de modo irremediable, y será donde empieza todo. Dejen RR!!!! ^^ Capítulo 9 

La maldición chocó contra el aro de la cancha de básquet, el cual sufrió una leve abolladura, mientras que Malfoy caía al suelo de rodillas, pero al instante se volvió a levantar para voltear hacia su oponente, el cual le estaba apuntando con su varita sin moverse ni un solo músculo.

-Estúpido, espera a que veas lo que haré contigo- dijo Malfoy, pero dándose cuenta de que ahora eran no solo Sirius Black, si no Remus y Bella los que apuntaban con sus varitas, decidió por fin dejarlo en un "empate", y caminó hacia el castillo, volteando atrás de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía.

Bella se levantó del suelo, ya que todo había acabado, ayudada por Sirius Black, mientras Remus Lupin sacaba una barra de chocolate y la repartía entre sus amigos.

-¿Cómo que es que llegaste y no nos dimos cuenta?- preguntó Remus.

-Tal vez porque estaban demasiado ocupados admirando la belleza de Malfoy- añadió Sirius sarcásticamente –Bella se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, yo pasaba por aquí y vi a Malfoy jugando, así que decidí unirme a la fiesta, ¿están todos bien?- 

-Si, estamos bien-

-¡Siento llegar tarde!- dijo la voz de James Potter, y apareciendo el dueño por detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid –La profesora McGonagall me entretuvo- 

-Bueno, la fiesta ya pasó, mejor será que regresemos todos al castillo- dijo Sirius, así que todos se dirigieron en dirección al castillo excepto tres personas: James, Lily y Remus.

Lily había permanecido en el suelo desde que se fue Malfoy, al parecer ya no había aguantado, así que se dejó caer, pero no dijo nada, cuando todos estuvieron a punto de irse, ella trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, ya que al apoyar el pie izquierdo le dolió bastante, haciéndole notar que se había hecho un esguince. Un leve gemido salió de su boca, y al instante voltearon a verla Remus y James. Los demás se habían ido ya.

-¿Qué pasa Lil?- preguntó Remus muy preocupado.

-Creo que me lastimé el pie, no me puedo levantar- contestó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te cargaría, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo sin agotarme demasiado, lo siento Lil- dijo Remus, totalmente acongojado.

-¿Esta bien si te cargo yo?- preguntó James.

-No, solo necesito que me ayuden a levantarme, puedo caminar- dijo Lily.

-Lily, no seas necia, necesitas que te carguen, no puedes llegar a la enfermería caminando- exclamó Remus.

-Claro que puedo, y es lo que voy a hacer, no quiero que ese idiota de Malfoy vea que me hirió bastante- dijo Lily, con lo que las lágrimas empezaron a correr abundantemente por sus mejillas.

-Vamos Lily, no vale la pena estar llorando por que Malfoy te haya hecho esto, es un idiota, tu misma lo has dicho, tranquilízate- dijo Remus, inclinándose y abrazando a Lily.

-¡No es por lo que me hizo!- exclamó Lily, ya fuera de sí, mientras se levantaba totalmente furiosa. Los chicos se quedaron mirando como se levantaba, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, ya que les daba demasiado miedo acercarse a ella, podrían resultar lastimados.  Lily estaba apoyada totalmente en su pie derecho, mientras que el izquierdo lo levantaba lo menos posible del suelo, solo lo suficiente para que no le doliera el roce.

-¡Lily! ¡Haznos caso testaruda!- exclamó James totalmente enojado.

-¡No tengo porque hacerte caso! ¡No eres mi papá!- exclamó Lily, saltando en su pie derecho y cayendo en él, sin perder el equilibrio. Remus miraba la escena totalmente atónito, esperando a que los chicos se calmaran, pero nada pasaba, seguían discutiendo. Al verlos discutir tan ensimismados, Remus sintió una punzada en el estómago, aunque no supo que era.

-Lily... Por favor.... solo queremos ayudarte- dijo Remus suavemente. Lily pareció reflexionar un poco, y luego se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento James, no debí haber dicho eso, gracias por ayudarme, James, Remus, gracias- dijo Lily, mientras James la tomaba en sus brazos y la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad.

-Esta bien, Remus, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- preguntó James.

-Claro, pero primero voy a nuestra habitación a cambiarme, me llené de lodo al caer- dijo Remus, mientras se iba al castillo con paso veloz.

James sostenía a Lily suavemente en sus brazos, tratando de que no se cayera y a la vez que no estuviera incómoda (muy difícil cuando te están cargando) pero Lily apenas notaba esto (pues que tiene en la cabeza!?!?!? ¬¬) puesto que iba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos. James trataba de atraer su atención sonriéndole de cuando en cuando (le estaba tratando de quitar la chica a su mejor amigo, mejor dicho) pero Lily seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, en donde la enfermera recostó a Lily en una cama, mientras iba a preparar una poción.

-Lily,¿ estas bien?- preguntó James, preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada- dijo Lily, volteando a la ventana que estaba de su lado derecho, esquivando la mirada de James.

-No, no lo estas, y no lo vas a estar si lo sigues guardando, ¿qué pasa Lily?- dijo James, tomando su mano y sosteniéndola a poca distancia de su rostro.

-Yo... bueno.... Malfoy....- empezó a decir Lily. –Lo que me dijo... No se.... me hirió...... es una estupidez.... pero.... No soy _muggle _, es decir, no se si merezco estar aquí, pero.... yo quiero estar aquí, siento que de verdad pertenezco a un lugar..... no se....- dijo Lily, recostando su cabeza en su rodilla del pie sano,  mientras que su cabello rojo cubría por completo su cara . James la tomó entre sus brazos y se acercó a ella, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba su pelo rojo.

-Eres de aquí, no tienes mas lugar que éste, Lily, eres una bruja, y no porque seas mas que un _muggle, _si no porque naciste bruja, e independientemente de lo que crea la gente como Malfoy, tu lugar es aquí, ¿correcto?- dijo James. 

Estuvieron así por unos cortos instantes, pero después Lily quiso separarse de James, y simplemente volteó hacia la ventana, como esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada pasaba, en eso llegó Madame Pomfrey con una pócima que hizo beber a Lily completa.

-Por la mañana tu pie estará mejor, pero tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- dijo determinante. Lily accedió. Poppy corrió a James de la enfermería, objetando que la chica necesitaba descanso, así que James fue a avisar a Remus de que nadie podía entrar, y se pusieron de acuerdo para usar la capa de James, para poder visitar a Lily en la noche.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-James, si no te importa, quisiera ir solo- dijo Remus amigablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban en la habitación de los chicos Sirius, Remus, Peter y James, y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ir a visitar a Lily, Remus y James.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó James, totalmente extrañado.

-Quiero estar un rato a solas con ella- dijo Remus, en un tono que no admitía réplicas, pero James era bastante testarudo.

-Creo que también tengo derecho  a visitarla, es mi amiga- dijo James, tomando su capa.

-Si, pero quiero estar un rato con ella platicando ella y yo solos- dijo Remus, sin tono de enojo, pero con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

-Como su amigo yo también quiero estar ahí- dijo James, con voz autoritaria.

-¡Pero yo soy mas que eso!- exclamó Remus, levantando la voz.

-No lo eres aún, nada ha pasado entre ustedes dos, en cambio yo....- empezó a decir James, pero guardó silencio al ver que había hablado de más.  Remus se quedó atónito.

-¿Tu que James? ¿Que esta pasando ? ¿Es que te gusta Lily?- preguntó Remus, con voz temblorosa. Tenía la vista desenfocada, y empezó a ponerse pálido.

-No, yo....- empezó a decir James, pero Remus ya había salido de la habitación de los chicos, dando un portazo. Sirius y Peter contemplaban la escena sin decir palabra, pero en cuanto salió Remus, Sirius fue detrás de el, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. James se sentó en su cama, mientras que Peter se sentó en la cama que estaba enfrente de la de James. 

-Entonces es cierto, ¿verdad? Te gusta Lily- preguntó Peter, tembloroso.

-No, no me gusta Lily, es simplemente mi amiga.... no se que me pasó- dijo James, y se envolvió en su capa invisible, para poder salir de la habitación, dejando a un Peter totalmente confundido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el siguiente cap, y por favor!!! Dejen sus RR, den opiniones, créanme que eso cuenta bastante en cuando al crecimiento de este fic, gracias ^^' Farewell. 


	10. ¿Donde quedó la amistad? II parte

Next Chap ^^´ Capítulo 10 

Salió de su habitación el merodeador de gafas, cubierto por su capa invisible. Llegó a la Sala Común, en dónde se encontró a Sirius, que estaba platicando con unas chicas de quinto año, tratando de coquetear con ellas, lo cual le estaba resultando muy bien, ya que ambas chicas visiblemente se derretían mientras el hablaba. Ignorando al merodeador ligador, salió de la Sala Común.

James caminaba sigilosamente en la oscuridad del castillo, mientras tenues líneas de luz  lunar se filtraban por las ventanas, como si trataran de iluminar el andar vacilante de James hasta la enfermería.

Estaba preocupado. Acababa de decirle a Remus que estaba tratando de robarse a su chica. Sabía que no sentía nada por Lily, o al menos así lo creía, por lo tanto, no veía nada de malo en que fueran solo amigos, ¿o si?. Caminaba distraídamente, cuando de pronto se encontró justo en la enfermería, así que entró.

Estaba tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche de la cama que se encontraba al final de la enfermería, junto a la ventana. En ella se encontraba Lily sentada, platicando con Remus, el cual estaba sentad a su lado. Estaban volteando a la ventana, tratando de ver la luna, que se encontraba en su estado a punto de brillar al máximo. La mirada de Lily era de tranquilidad, James se sintió paralizado en cuanto la vio, ya que se veía totalmente hermosa con la luz pálida de la luna brillando en su rostro, mientras que la mirada de Remus le sorprendió.  Era una mirada llena de tristeza, con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos, como si diera a entender que amaba algo, sin poderlo tener.

James estaba totalmente paralizado por la tranquilidad de ambos chicos, y cuando vio la mirada solitaria de Remus que se volvía y se detenía en el rostro de Lily, para convertirse en una mirada anhelante, comenzó a pensar que lo mejor sería que tratara de no interponerse entre su amigo y Lily. Se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado, tratando de quitar el dolor interior que había en él, aunque no sabía que lo causaba. Camino fuera de la enfermería, pero antes de salir, divisó algo, una sombra que caminaba hacia la enfermería, pero no pudo distinguir quien era, ya que cuando se acercó, la sombra había desaparecido.

No supo como, pero regresó al dormitorio, el dolor punzante en el pecho continuaba molestándolo, pero trataba de hacer caso omiso de él.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano James, esperando encontrar a Remus para hablar con el, pero desgraciadamente Remus ya había salido de la habitación, puesto que su cama estaba intacta.

-¿No saben a donde fue Remus?- preguntó James a Sirius, el cual ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir lo ojos, así que James lo zarandeó hasta que Sirius medio abrió un ojo.

-¿Dónde esta Remus?- preguntó el.

-No lo se, anoche no llegó cuando yo me dormí- contestó Sirius, y se volteó hacia al otro lado, cerrando su cortina.

James salió aprisa de la habitación, pensando. "_No es posible, si Remus no llegó anoche a dormir significa que estaba con... Pero no, Remus no es capaz de algo así... Aunque .... no se... tengo que saber"_. Llegó corriendo a la enfermería, y se metió de golpe, encontrando a Lily dormida en su cama, y Remus estaba sentado en un banquito al lado de la cama, y su mano sostenía suavemente la de Lily. Advirtiendo que alguien mas estaba ahí, Remus levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de James, los cuales reflejaban una mente confusa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Remus, y para sorpresa de James tenía una voz gélida.

-Yo... no sabía donde estabas- empezó a decir James –me preocupé y te vine a buscar-

-Claro que te preocupaste por mí, ¿qué amigo no lo haría? – contestó Remus, con voz sarcástica.

-Remus... Yo la verdad... no sabía- dijo James, acercándose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Remus, lo cual provocó una oleada de furia en él que James no había visto antes.

-¡¿No sabías?!- dijo Remus, soltando la mano de Lily y encarando a James. -¿No sabías acaso que a mi me gustaba? ¿Qué no te enteraste cuando ustedes mismos lo gritaron en la habitación? ¿Por qué fue desde ese entonces cuando empezaste a platicar mas con ella? Escucha James, yo cuando entré a este colegio pensé que no iba a tener amigos dada mi estúpida condición, pero por alguna razón los llegué a tener, lo cual fue una gran alegría para mí, tres amigos que no me abandonaron cuando supieron la verdad, pensé que eran amigos de verdad, sin embargo, ahora que puedo llegar a disfrutar de algo, cuando en el pasado no podía, simplemente llega uno de esos "amigos" y trata de quitármelo, ¿Qué te hice James? ¿Me lo merezco? Tal vez pienses que sí me lo merezco, tal vez yo mismo no he sido buen amigo en algunas ocasiones o yo que se, pero no lo aceptaré, creí que eras un buen amigo, pero veo que me equivoqué – 

James se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Remus, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero no lo lograba. Remus solo se limitaba a ver que hacía James, así que ambos chicos no advirtieron un movimiento en la cama.

-Si es así...- dijo James, recobrando su aplomo -¿Por qué no me prohíbes que sea su amigo? ¿Por qué no me prohíbes que me acerca a ella? ¿eh?-

-No lo haré, esa es su decisión, confío en ella, en ti no- contestó Remus.

-¿Qué?- James no daba crédito a sus oídos. –Bien, si así lo quieres, me largo, espero no haber hecho nada malo antes, tal vez así me puedas recordar como un buen amigo.-  Y salió de la enfermería, con paso decidido.

Al día siguiente salió Lily de la enfermería. Era día de clases, y tocaba justamente pociones doble con el profesor Fingway, que ya le tenía ojeriza a James desde que se había saltado su clase.

-Bien, esta vez haremos pociones de sueño, pero trabajaremos por parejas, las cuales las haré yo, así que por favor en cuanto los ponga con sus parejas, vayan rápido, el que logre terminar bien la poción en primer lugar le daré diez puntos a su casa, empecemos.... Black y Evans, Lupin y Potter, Pettigrew y Snape, Malfoy y Figg....- y así continuó haciendo las parejas, para disgusto de ciertas personas.

Remus y James se acercaron a su mesa de trabajo en un silencio sepulcral, sin embargo Remus rompió el silencio.

-Voy por los  ingredientes- dijo (Wow!! La plática del año!!).

Empezaron a trabajar en la poción en el ya acostumbrado silencio, pero al parecer estaban muy bien coordinados, ya que sabían cada quien lo que debía hacer sin necesidad de decir nada.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Lily había problemas.

-Este ambiente está un poco calmado, ¿no crees Lily?- dijo Sirius, mirando en derredor.

-No, así está perfecto Black- dijo Lily algo alarmada, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Sirius había lanzado una bomba fétida que enciende con la humedad en el caldero, y luego puso a Lily a salvo, (que tierno....) para que no la culparan a ella, sin embargo alcanzó a colocarse al lado de James y Remus. La bomba explotó en menos de un segundo, ensuciando todo el salón, y manchando a todos los alumnos alrededor. 

-¡Tranquilos, tranquilos, no pasa nada! Los que han sido alcanzados vengan para ayudarlos, aún no tiene efecto, ya que no estaba muy avanzada- dijo Fingway, limpiando y curando a ciertos alumnos que de repente presentaban ciertas anomalías.

-¡Lupin, Potter y Black a mi despacho en cuanto termine la clase! ¡Tienen triple detención, y usted también señorita Evans!- exclamó Fingway.

-Pero señor, yo no hice nada- exclamó Lily.

-El caldero era suyo, así que no puede decir nada, los quiero a ustedes en mi oficina-

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquila, a excepción por Peter que estaba teniendo problemas con su poción, hasta que logro derretir su caldero.

Cuando acabo la clase, los chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Fingway.

-Lo siento Lils, traté de hacer que no quedaras mal, se me olvidó por completo que era tu caldero, ¿me perdonas?- decía Sirius con cara inocente, tratando de atraer la atención de una muy enfadada Lily.

-Por tu culpa me van a castigar por primera vez en mi vida- exclamó Lily totalmente roja.

-Lo siento, ya lo dije, además en esas cuestiones, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no lo crees?-

Entraron al despacho de Fingway, el cual estaba totalmente feo. No había otra palabra para describirlo, los muebles eran de un gusto pésimo, los tallados en madera eran horribles, y no había ingredientes de pociones en el aparador detrás de su escritorio.

-Bien, sus castigos serán hoy, mañana y pasado mañana, Lupin, Potter y Evans limpiarán el aula de pociones, junto con los laboratorios 4, 5, 6, y 7. Mientras que usted Black, dado que fue quien arrojó deliberadamente la bomba, limpiará el 1, 2, y 3. y ya saben como me gusta ¡SIN MAGIA!, ¿entendido?- exclamo Fingway, dejándolos solos en el despacho.

-Viejo cerdo, era solo una bomba fétida- exclamó Sirius totalmente molesto, saliendo de ahí, acompañado por James, y dejando a Remus y Lily que se fueran ellos solos juntos.

***********************************************************************************

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, no se que va a pasar entre James y Remus, la verdad voy improvisando jejejeje así que si tienen ideas o algo, por  favor díganmelas, las apreciaría mucho... dejen RR. Dentro de poco va a aparecer Voldemort, así como también vamos a ver que pasa entre James y Lily, aunque va a haber una parejita mas jejejeje no les digo de quien, pero ya se imaginarán, ¿no? Bueno, los dejo, y espero que dejen RR!!!


End file.
